


A década de vinte

by alcapone



Series: Décadas [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Emma Goldman - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, anarcofeministas, feminismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilhetes trocados entre Selyse e Melisandre, anteriores aos anos 30 em São Paulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A década de vinte

**Author's Note:**

> As citações foram retiradas de "Tráfico de mulheres" de Emma Goldman.

**São Paulo, 1921**

 

 

 

Melisandre

 

Encostou o papel sobre a parede, sentido a textura da própria sob o objeto encostado. Começou a escrever. Talvez Selyse demorasse um pouco a pegar aquele rascunho, talvez, em um futuro próximo se encontrassem. Estava em um canto escuro da casa, velas iluminavam os cômodos e ao longe ouviu a voz de uma de suas companheiras de quarto.

Todas sabiam, óbvio.

Houvera um espelho naquele canto, um espelho que mostrava a Melisandre sua aparência antes de sair porta afora. Os cabelos ruivos e curtos, os próprios olhos avermelhados, sempre usava calças, suspensório, o chapéu preto e o sobretudo marrom. O espelho não mais existia, não desde ontem.

O rubi pulsou em seu pescoço, e sabia que o coração de Selyse estava pulsando ao ritmo da gargantilha. Stannis, _o carrasco_ , Stannis, _o explorador_ , descobrira sobre ambas. Shirren, filha dos Baratheon tinha sido enviada a uma tia, Cersei Lannister.

Porém, Melisandre não estava triste, não estava magoada. Via, na verdade, a abertura de um novo caminho. E então escreveu:

 

> Em nenhum lugar a mulher é tratada de acordo com o mérito de seu trabalho, mas apenas como sexo. Portanto, é quase inevitável que ela deva pagar por seu direito a existir, a manter uma posição seja onde for, com favores sexuais. Assim, é apenas uma questão de grau se ela venda a si mesma a apenas um homem, dentro ou fora do matrimônio, ou a vários homens.

Melisandre colocou a mão direita dentro do bolso da calça, retirando aquele pedaço de escritura que Selyse lhe entregara antes do último encontro. E leu como uma oração:

> A sociedade considera as experiências sexuais de um homem como atributos de seu desenvolvimento geral, ao passo que experiências similares na vida de uma mulher são vistas como uma terrível calamidade, a perda da honra e de tudo o que é nobre e bom num ser humano.

Ainda se lembrava do dia que recebera o bilhete. Leu-o antes e depois de um beijo em sua amante. Leu e sabia que Selyse estava presa a um contrato com um homem, ela sabia que Selyse sabia que seu casamento era nada além de prostituição formal. Selyse sabia que Melisandre sabia que estava prestes a romper o contrato.

Val a encontrou no corredor, ela secava os poucos fios de cabelo sob a cabeça e riu quando olhou a Mulher Vermelha.

"Sacerdotisa de Myr, quando deixou de vestir vermelho?"

"Achas que sou comunista, Val?" Ela sorriu de canto.

"Acho que és lesbiana demais, e vermelha demais para quem não é de fato, vermelha."

"Penso que vossa pessoa é também lesbiana demais para ser comunista, não acha, Val?" Melisandre mostrou o rascunho que escrevera a colega.

"Assim, é apenas uma questão de grau se ela vende a si mesma a apenas um homem, dentro ou fora do matrimônio, ou a vários homens" repetiu Val. Ela tinha apelidado a si mesma e as colegas de Povo Livre, de Povo Selvagem. Um povo que estava destinado a viver para além da Muralha. "Nós não servimos aos homens, somos fugitivas de nossa própria opressão."

Melisandre de Asshai guardou seu rascunho e o bilhete que recebera de Selyse e saiu do corredor de braços com Val.

Do outro lado da cidade havia outra fugitiva da própria opressão, deitada, alisando os pêlos sob o lábio, pensando nos cabelos ruivos da Sacerdotisa, no rubi à garganta. Selyse estava relembrando a última vez que beijara a Mulher Vermelha.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a leitura.


End file.
